Untitled
by Worldlink
Summary: Caleb is having dreams about his soulmate. Inspired by Sopinkprincess's vid.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Untitled**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I took the basis of my story from SoPinkPrincess. I found her video on youtube very inspiring. Also, I don't own the covenant or one tree hill. **

**Summary: Caleb is having dreams about his soul mate.**

**Note: I'm looking for someone to beta my story, if anyone is interested please let me know. This is my first fanfic, and would love to make this story better.**

**Chapter One: The Girl in the Red Dress**

Caleb couldn't help but notice the astonishingly beautiful girl across the room. Her eyes filled with tears, her cheeks flushed. He wondered what made her so upset. Caleb watched carefully as she pulled what looked to be a tissue from her small purse. She gently tapped around her eyes, carefully making sure she did not smudge her make-up. Caleb narrowed at her eyes. He couldn't help but feel a strange connection, as if he has seen those eyes before. Caleb shook his head in confusion. He's never seen this girl in his life. He tried to focus his attention on other things in the room, but his eyes kept drawing back towards the sad brunette in the red dress.

A sudden group of voices and laughter drew out the crowd. Even though those voices were familiar to him, Caleb kept his focus on the girl.

"Caleb!" Reid called out. Caleb ignored Reid's shouting who by the way was seemingly drunk. Reid slurred and called out again "Ca… Caleb!"

The yelling caught the brunette's attention and looked at the stumbling blonde who was waiting for the bride to throw her garter. Her frown became a slight smile. He couldn't help but feel warm inside when he saw her smile. He couldn't help but be in awe.

Once again, Reid screamed "Caleb!"

Caleb knew if he didn't turn towards him, Reid would continue to yell like a belligerent fool. Finally, Caleb looked at the three boys who were playfully shoving each other out of the way waiting for the garter to be thrown.

Reid gestured at Caleb to come join them. Caleb shook his hand in acknowledgement and worded silently with his mouth "No". Caleb returned his attention back to where the brunette was sitting.

She was gone.

Caleb stood from his seat and began searching the room with his eyes. Though the room was filled with people, Caleb knew he would be able to locate her right away. She was no longer in the banquet hall. Caleb walked through the crowd and headed towards the exit.

Right before Caleb exited; he turned back towards the room that was now empty. In moments, the loud crowded room became empty and silent. Caleb blinked his eyes in amazement. Caleb figured it was the boys playing a prank on him.

"Reid, Tyler, Pogue!" Caleb called out. "If this is a joke… Ha-Ha, very funny." Caleb continued.

Caleb shut the exit door, and began slowly walking back in the empty room. He carefully scanned the banquet hall.

An unanticipated loud bang came from the left side of the wall. Caleb's eyes immediately turned black. Caleb was ready for whatever danger came his way.

Suddenly, a feminine finger tapped his shoulders. Caleb quickly turned around and saw the brunette girl smirking at him. "You seem tense" The brunette girl teased.

Caleb's eyes returned back to its natural state. Caleb watched the girl saunter pass him and seductively turned around. "Caleb Danvers" Caleb said as he stuck out his hand. The brunette shook his hand and responded "I'm Brooke, but I bet you already knew that."

Brooke continued to hold onto Caleb's hand. Caleb looked down at their hands, wondering what is causing Brooke to tightly grip his hand. Caleb looked back up at Brooke in disarray. Brooke's facial expression turned into desperation. "I need your help Caleb. You're the only who can."

Unexpectedly, Brooke disappears, but her voice is echoed throughout the whole room "Caleb… Caleb… Caleb…"

Caleb begins to frantically look around the room but the voice is coming from every direction.

"Caleb… Caleb… Caleb…"

Caleb abruptly sprang up from his bed, sitting upright. Caleb was panting heavily, and his forehead dripping sweat.

"My dear… are you okay?" Evelyn said concerned.

Caleb took a deep breath in, and realized it was a dream. "Yeah, I'm okay mother." Caleb said exhaustingly. "It was just a nightmare."

"You still have nightmares?" Reid said as he barged his way into the bedroom. Pogue and Tyler soon followed after.

"Didn't I tell you boys to wait downstairs?" Evelyn said sternly.

"Sorry, Misses Danvers we heard Caleb yell, so we thought something bad had happen." Pogue said

Evelyn nodded in agreement, and began heading out the door. Before Evelyn closed the door behind her, she said "Caleb you don't want to be late for the first day of school, so I suggest you boys wait downstairs." Evelyn then shut the door behind her.

"Who is it this time, Freddy or Jason?" Reid said jokingly.

Tyler chuckled at Reid's question, as Pogue threw a pillow at Reid. "Are you okay man?" Pogue inquired.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Caleb said reassuringly. "Now, if you guys don't mind I have to get ready for the first day of school." Caleb continued "Unless, Reid wants to stay."

"That's not even funny." Reid said in disgust. Caleb gave one of his charming smiles and began scooting everyone out of his room. Reid continued to be disgusted by Caleb's comment. "My joke was funny, his joke was uncalled for."

"Why are you getting so defense huh Reid?" Pogue continued to poke fun at Reid.

Caleb finally shut the door behind the feuding boys and began dressing up.

* * *

Teenage adolescents swarmed from every direction entering the elite Spenser Academy. 

Tyler drove in the school's parking lot with his SUV alongside Reid riding shot gun and Pogue and Caleb in the back. The sons of Ipswich always made a grand entrance. The boys stepped out of the SUV and began walking side by side each other as they entered the gates of Spenser Academy. There was something mysterious about the sons of Ipswich that appealed them to many. Girls loved them, and boys wanted to be them.

The boys made their way down the school hallway and noticed trouble waiting for them at their lockers.

"Well, well, if it isn't the punks of Ipswich." Aaron said as he wrapped his arm around Kyra's shoulders.

"What do you want Aaron?" the eldest spoke in irritation.

"Hmmm… What do I want?" Aaron taunted. His crew behind him chuckled at Caleb's question.

Aaron continued "It's not so what, then who I want." Aaron eyed Reid.

"Oh… I see." Reid said. Reid looked at Kyra and caressed her face "You told him about last night, didn't you. She knows a good thing when she sees it."

Aaron shoved Kyra out of the way and strongly pushed Reid into the lockers. "You think I'm playing Reid!" Aaron shouted.

Someone in the hallway yelled out "FIGHT!!!" Soon enough, a crowd began forming around the boys.

Reid quickly pushed Aaron right back. Before Aaron could do anything, Caleb automatically placed himself between Reid and Aaron. "Not now" Caleb said to Reid.

Aaron and Reid continued to stare each other down. Finally, Provost Higgins interrupts "Gentleman, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, Sir" Caleb interjects before Reid and his big mouth find themselves in the Provost office.

"Is this right Aaron?" Provost Higgins asks.

"Yes, Sir" Aaron said wrenchingly.

"Reid?" Provost inquired.

"Nothing" Reid said nonchalantly.

"Alright, everyone get to class." Provost Higgins announced to the crowd. The crowd immediately disbursed. Reid looked at Kyra, and intentionally gestured to her to call him later. Kyra looked at Reid in pure loathe, while Aaron gestured his middle finger.

"I think she likes me?" Reid teased.

The boys gathered behind Reid and chuckled at his comment. They continued walking and talking down the hallway until reaching their destination.

* * *

As a random student recited his poem to the classroom, Caleb noticed the far corner plant begin to shake. Caleb found this strange, due to the fact the windows and doors were locked. It wasn't obvious, but he knew others must have seen it. He looked around the classroom, but no one reacted to the shaky plant. Again, the plant shook harder, as if it was trying to catch his attention. Caleb whispered to Pogue "Did you see that?" Pogue answered "See what?" Caleb squint his eyes at the plant hoping it would shake again, but it didn't. Caleb sighed and leaned back on his chair. 

An image of a girl in a red dress appeared in instant near the plant. She was wiping her tears with a tissue. Caleb stood up in shock from the image. As soon as he stood, the students in unison all turned to Caleb. Caleb glanced at the students and returned his attention back at the image, but the image of the girl was gone. He paused and looked at the student reciting his poem. Caleb searched quickly to get the eyes off of him, so he began to applaud the student who was reciting. The classroom followed soon after.

The student complained to the teacher that he wasn't finish. The teacher explained that it was time for another student and to take a seat. Pogue turned to Caleb in confusion "What the hell was that?" Caleb responded in a low tone "I saw a girl." Pogue's confusion now turned into concern "like a darkling?" Caleb shook his head in disbelief "No, more like a ghost." Pogue listened attentively, and Caleb continued "I had a dream last night about the same girl I just saw right now." Pogue questioned "What do you think she's trying to tell you?"

Caleb suddenly had an urge to reach into his coat pocket. He felt something soft, but wet. He carefully pulled out the object. "No, this can't be." Caleb said in disbelief.

"What? What is it?" Pogue asked frantically.

Caleb starred at the tissue in silence. It had black smudges and moisture in some areas. It seemed to have been just recently used. This baffled Caleb; he wasn't sure what to make of it. He quickly, but gently placed the tissue back into his coat pocket.

"Are you okay man?" Pogue said worried.

"I'm alright." Caleb said in assurance. "I hope." Caleb continued under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still looking for someone to beta for me. Please send me a message if you are interested.**

**Thanks for the wonderful comments. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: 3:12AM**

It had been a week since Caleb had his first dream about Brooke Davis. Every night since then, he continued to have vivid dreams about her. Caleb became exhausted from the restless nights. He woke up every night at 3:12AM no sooner nor later. It was impossible for him to go back to sleep. Something or someone wouldn't let him. His appearance clearly showed he had not slept for at least a couple days. He started to form a five o'clock shadow across his face, along with his hair ruffled, and puffy eyes.

Evelyn became highly concern about Caleb. She tried to talk to him about his dreams, but he either said he was fine, or ignored her. Evelyn wasn't going to lose Caleb the same way she lost William. She was relentless. Evelyn needed to find out what was going on with her only son.

It was a Friday night, which meant Caleb was at Nicky's with Pogue, Reid and Tyler. Evelyn took this opportunity and seized it. She snuck into Caleb's bedroom and began snooping every inch of his room. After a good hour of thoroughly snooping, Evelyn came up empty. She sighed in defeat, and heavily dropped her body at the edge Caleb's bed. She felt something hard pierce her back. Evelyn immediately sat up, and began pushing down on that spot. Their was definitely something there. Unfortunately for Evelyn, Caleb had whatever he was hiding tightly sealed inside his mattress. She thought about tearing his mattress to shreds, but unlike her son, she wouldn't be able to fix what she tore. Evelyn knew whatever was in that bed, held the truth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, across town the boys were at Nicky's shooting some pool, drinking, and finding any kind of trouble they could get themselves into. It was unlike, Caleb to down beers like water, but tonight Caleb just wanted to get away from it all. As the boys joked and laughed, Reid noticed Kate, Pogue's girlfriend walk in.

"You invited ball and chain?" Reid sighed.

Pogue turned around and noticed Kate and a couple of her friends. Pogue smiled and turned back towards the boys. "Fellah's relax, Kate isn't coming empty handed."

Kate and her friends finally made their way through the crowd, and greeted Pogue with a peck on the lips. Pogue wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, and whispered in her ear. Kate giggled and lightly

tapped him on his chest. Reid and Tyler's focus were planted on the girls behind Kate. While Caleb, ignored his view and continued to chug on his beer.

Kate finally took her attention away from Pogue and greeted the boys. "Hey Tyler" Kate smiled. Kate's smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw the boy next to Tyler. "Reid" Kate said annoyingly.

Reid coughed out "Ball and Chain"

Tyler and Caleb quickly contained there laughter when Pogue was not amused and gave Reid a stern look.

"Hi Kate" Reid said wrenchingly.

Kate faked her smile and turned her attention to the eldest son of Ipswich. "Hey Caleb, How are you doing?"

Caleb quickly got up from his seat, grabbing Pogue on his arm and separating them from hearing distance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caleb angrily said.

"Chill, Caleb. I thought you might want to have some fun tonight." Pogue said in assurance.

"What does Kate know?" Caleb said firmly.

"All she knows is that you're having trouble sleeping. I just told Kate to bring a couple of her friends with her tonight. That's it man." Pogue said as he held both his hands in the air as a gesture he had nothing to hide.

Caleb shook his head and looked down at the floor. "I've just been on edge lately." Caleb said apologetic.

"Hey it's okay Caleb, let's just have fun tonight." Pogue said as he wrapped his arms around Caleb's shoulders. Caleb gave one of his hypnotic smiles and both headed back to the group.

Hours went on, and Caleb seemed to hit it off with one of Kate's friends. She was seemingly attractive, with her long silky brown hair, and almond hazel eyes.

"So, why is a boy like you single?" The brunette asked Caleb.

"I guess I haven't found the one yet." Caleb charmingly said to the brunette.

"Maybe, you don't want to look." The brunette questioned. "Or maybe she is standing right in front of you." The brunette said as she ran her finger down his chest.

Caleb glanced up at the girl, but from a distance he saw who looked to be someone resembling Brooke. He quickly stepped aside from the brunette, and began walking towards the girl in his dreams. Brooke smiled at Caleb, and suddenly her image faded away. Caleb sighed and closed his eyes in heartbreak.

"What's wrong Caleb?" Kate's friend inquired.

"I'm trying to figure that out." Caleb said thinking out loud.

Kate's friend shrugged off Caleb's words and wrapped her arm around Caleb's and took him back to the group. The remainder of the night he continued to drink himself silly. Caleb just wanted to get Brooke out of his mind for one night. It was crazy for him to constantly think of someone he has never met before, let alone know. Who was this girl that invaded his mind? Who was Brooke Davis?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb slowly opened his eyes to the shining light creeping through the window curtains. He noticed the clock on the nightstand. It was 9:33AM. Caleb smiled in relief, and quickly sat up from the bed. Caleb soon figured out, he was not in his bedroom. The bedroom was clearly a girl's room. The room was occupied by pastel colors and charming home décor. Caleb looked down at the right side of his bed and saw a brunette sleeping next to him. Caleb rubbed his forehead, hoping he could remember what happened last night. It wasn't like Caleb to have a one night stand with a random girl, but then again Caleb hasn't been himself, lately. Caleb carefully got up from the bed, trying not to wake the girl up. He picked up his clothes from the floor and began to dress up. Soon after, he slowly walked towards the bedroom door with his shoes in his hands trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Caleb?" The voice behind him said groggily.

Caleb closed his eyes hard, and his body sank in frustration. He was so close to escaping.

"Where are you going?" The girl's voice behind him continued.

There was no other choice, he was caught. Caleb had to turn around. As he looked at the brunette in front of him, he was utterly speechless.

"Cat got your tongue." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Caleb said in confusion.

"Um, I live here, and so do you." Brooke answered.

"I don't live here." Caleb informed Brooke. "I live with my mom."

Brooke giggled "You haven't lived with your mom for quite some time now." Caleb continued to stare at the naked brunette as she walked across the room to the bathroom.

Brooke began brushing her teeth and turned back at Caleb who was at the entrance of the bathroom door. "What's wrong with you? You act like I'm some stranger."

Caleb stood quiet in awe. Many thoughts flooded his mind – How beautiful she looked, was he actually dreaming, and the sudden love he felt for her.

Brooke walked over to the bathtub and turned on the shower. She put her left hand on her waist and slightly turned her body seductively looking at Caleb. "You want to join me? I promise I don't bite."

Caleb wasn't sure what took over him, but it seemed right. He began taking off his clothes just as fast as he put them on earlier. Brooke giggled and jumped into the shower immediately. Caleb followed soon after.

"Have I told you today, that I love you?" Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Caleb's neck.

Caleb did not respond. Instead he leaned in and kissed Brooke in longing.

Suddenly, Caleb heard his name being shouted in the background. "Do you hear that?" Caleb inquired as he pulled away from Brooke. "Hear what?" Brooke said confusingly. Caleb could hear the voice getting louder and louder. "Caleb… Caleb… Caleb…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, he's out. We should take him to the hospital" Tyler told Pogue and Reid who were trying to wake Caleb up.

"He'll wake up, were running cold water all over him, and Reid's slapping the crap out of him." Pogue answered.

"Built up aggression?" Tyler inquired to Reid.

"Just a little" Reid smirked up at Tyler.

Suddenly, Caleb grabbed Reid and tried to kiss him. Reid pushed Caleb back, as Pogue quickly held Caleb steady. "Dude, he tried to kiss me!" Reid said in disgust.

"He didn't try kissing you dumbass" Pogue shouted. "He must be dreaming."

Pogue began tapping Caleb's cheek. "Caleb… Caleb… wake up man, Caleb…"

Finally, Caleb opened his eyes in wonder. "Where am I?"

"Where at your house, are you okay man?" Pogue said worried.

"What time is it?" Caleb said quickly.

"Who cares?" Reid said back.

"I do, what time is it?" Caleb shouted.

"Check what time it is, baby boy." Pogue told Tyler.

Tyler ran into Caleb's bedroom and shouted "its 3:12."

"Did you have another dream again?" Pogue inquired.

"I need to know who Brooke Davis is." Caleb continued "And what she wants from me."


End file.
